<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё наладится by hapax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149387">Всё наладится</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax'>hapax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>You Rang M'Lord?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, post-finale pre-epilogue, proudest capitalist father of a socialist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Крах — площадка новых стартов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Meldrum &amp; Cecily "Cissy" Meldrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё наладится</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Честно говоря, первые несколько недель были ужасными.</p>
  <p>Отвратительными они были, эти недели.</p>
  <p>Не то чтобы Джордж рыдал в подушку (разве что чуть-чуть) или опустошал запасы вина (опустошать почему-то оказалось особо нечего): он всегда переносил трудности стойко, подавая пример окружающим. Господь свидетель, каким-то неурядицам не под силу сломить самого лорда Мелдрума!</p>
  <p>Господь — и слуга его Чарльз, по привычке приглашаемый в обезлюдевшую после свадеб гостиную.</p>
  <p>— А что, не пора ли готовить колокола для Сисси? — интересуется Чарльз, не вполне смирившийся, что из трёх пар его епископскому великолепию достались только кухарка с полицейским.</p>
  <p>Спасибо, что не вспоминает про упущенный экзорцизм.</p>
  <p>— Мы как-то не планировали скорые похороны, — хмыкает Джордж.</p>
  <p>— Но я… — расстроенно моргает Чарльз, и Джордж отвечает серьёзнее:</p>
  <p>— Сисси есть чем заняться.</p>
  <p>Удивительно, как она выкраивает время — время принести успокаивающую чашку чая, когда Мейбл и Генри сбиваются с ног, вдвоём работая за шестерых; время отвлечь от любых невесёлых мыслей новостями о фабрике. Лучшие дельцы, теперь знает Джордж, получаются из оголодавших социалистов.</p>
  <p>(Однажды он даже берётся за «Капитал», но засыпает на третьей странице предисловия.)</p>
  <p>Сисси часто зовёт его с собой, и пару раз Джордж доезжает до фабрики. На него смотрят со снисходительностью (раньше подобных взглядов у рабочих не было — или ему кажется?): так, должно быть, ощущают себя дети, являющиеся на работу к матерям. </p>
  <p>Джордж не уверен — ему не попадались матери-директора.</p>
  <p>На неё смотрят с уважением.</p>
  <p>— Она не сбежит в Россию, знаешь ли, — говорит Лавендер, когда он не двигается с места после ужина. Третий прибор на длинном столе сияет нетронутой чистотой — Генри делает успехи.</p>
  <p>— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбается Джордж, — там не походишь с моноклем.</p>
  <p>— Я бы сбежала, — припечатывает Лавендер, удаляясь в сторону лестницы.</p>
  <p>Быть полностью адекватным в таком семействе — тоже по-своему неадекватность.</p>
  <p>— Не обязательно так красться, они спят крепко, — реагирует Джордж на скрип входной двери несколько часов спустя. Сисси даже не смущается:</p>
  <p>— Не стоит маяться бессонницей за всех, папа.</p>
  <p>— Чарльз передавал привет и заботу о твоей неокольцованной душе.</p>
  <p>— Скажи ему, что забота взаимна, — усмехается Сисси. — Его холостяцкий стаж внушительнее моего.</p>
  <p>— Жалко, что ты никогда не выйдешь замуж.</p>
  <p>— Папа... — начинает Сисси утомлённо; прежде он совсем не то имел в виду.</p>
  <p>— Ведь никто из них мизинца твоего не стоит.</p>
  <p>Сисси смеётся и треплет его по плечу.</p>
  <p>— Что ж, придётся тебе довольствоваться внуками от Джерри.</p>
  <p>— Как думаешь, мы сможем их похитить? — живо приподнимается Джордж. — Дать детям шанс вырасти нормальными членами общества?</p>
  <p>— Погляжу, что можно сделать, — подмигивает Сисси, и Джордж ясно чувствует: в доме Мелдрумов всё наладится.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>